


Jersey Girl

by dizzidanger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, First Time, PWP, forgive me i have sinned, you wearing asahi's jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 02:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8309959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzidanger/pseuds/dizzidanger
Summary: You and Asahi have been dating for a while now, and you think it's time you start getting intimate. But how? Well, you overheard the guys talking about their jerseys...





	

You had just overheard them talking about it after practice. You stopped by sometimes just to watch- you said you liked watching them practice, but in all reality, you just liked watching your boyfriend, Asahi,  _sweat_. Kiyoko had made a good call on making him wear the headband, and you inwardly thanked her for that. 

It was probably a conversation you weren't supposed to hear, but how couldn't you? When they talked so loud, you couldn't help but press your ear up against the locker room doors and listen in. You weren't  _peeking_ or anything. Just...listening.

"She's cute!" You could heard Nishinoya on the other side of the door. "You two have been going out for what... 5 months now?" 

"Y-yeah." You could hardly hear Asahi's reply.

"So have you..." Tanaka was probably elbowing him, waggling his eyebrows or something. 

You heard Asahi gasp, and you giggled. You two had been going out for a while now, but you were never intimate with each other. You were taking this slow-  _painfully_ slow. You didn't want to push him or make him anxious, but the amount of times his name was on your lips at night because you thought maybe  _someday_ he'll actually do the things you imagined, it only left you wanting more.

"I'd love it if a cute girl like that wore my jersey," Nishinoya gushed. "Talk about a turn on!"

"Nishinoya, please ...!"

You were so intent on listening that you didn't hear the  _click_ of the knob turning and the door swung open. You yelped in surprise, almost falling flat on your face before Asahi swooped down and caught you. 

"Are you okay?" Hearing him say your name made you smile- though, you really wished you could get him to say your first. You'd love nothing more than to call him Azumane, but you tried that once and... Well. You tried that once.

"I'm fine. Thank you, Asahi." You smiled as he helped your to your feet."I guess I just tripped! Clumsy me!"

"Tripped right into the locker room?" Kageyama's eyes narrowed at you and you stiffened. Caught red handed.

"If you wanted to peek on Asahi that bad, you should just ask!" Nishinoya hit your shoulder with a hearty laugh, and you weren't sure whose face was redder- Asahi's or yours.

"T-that's not...!" You looked from Nishinoya to Asahi with a pleading gaze. It's not like taking a little peek wasn't on your  _mind_ but you'd never really do it. "Whatever!"

You turned on your heel and stormed out of the gym. The sun's rays hit you and you had to shield your eyes for a moment- it was definitely Summer soon. You took your jacket off, stuffing it in your school bag before turning, seeing Asahi jog up next to you.

"Wanna walk home with me?" You asked, looking up at him.

Asahi smiled, and nodded. "I don't see why not." 

"...Can we get popsicles on the way?" 

A large hand pat your head. "Sure." 

* * *

"That really hits the spot!" You grinned, tossing the popsicle stick away. You'd devoured yours the second you stepped out of the convenience store, before Asahi even took the wrapper off of his. "...Hey, give me some of yours." 

"Really?" He sighed. "You shouldn't eat it so fast." He reached his arm out, popsicle in hand.

You made eye contact with him as you put the popsicle in your mouth- you could already feel it melting and dripping from the heat as you sucked it slowly, swirling your tongue around the tip of it before putting more in your mouth.

Asahi's hand began to tremble.

 

You slid it out of your mouth with a satisfied "pop" and licked your lips. "Tastes like a winner, Asahi!"

"Y-you don't say?" He laughed, taking a bite out of the popsicle.

It wasn't long until you two were at your front doorstep. The sun was starting to set now, and you noticed something off- your parents car wasn't in the driveway. You gasped, turning to Asahi with bright eyes.

"Asahi!"

"W-what is it?" 

"You have to come in!"

"Why?" 

"I totally forgot!"

"F-forgot what!?"

"It's my parents anniversary tonight! They're gonna be gone until tomorrow morning so you have to come hang out with me!" You tugged on his shirt. Someone as small as you shouldn't be able to drag someone that large anywhere, but there you were, pulling him along with next to no resistance.

"W-wait, your parents aren't home?" You dug in your bag for your keys. "A-and you want me to come in?"

"Mhmm! Come on, I'll be bored all by myself otherwise!" You turned to Asahi with the biggest puppy eyes you could muster. "Please, Asahiiii?" 

He swallowed hard. "F-fine." 

"Yay!" You hugged him, unlocking the front door. You both stepped inside- usually you would call out that you were home, and your parents would ask how school went, but you were only met with sweet, sweet silence.

The door clicked shut behind Asahi, and a tension suddenly settled over the house- and that's when you realized.

_Asahi had never been here before_.

He walked you home more times than you could count, but you'd never invited him in. You parents bugged you about it, saying that you should invite him over for dinner, but you didn't want to scare him. 

"U-uhm..." You took your shoes off and turned to him. Was your room clean? You didn't remember. There was leftovers from dinner last night, but should you make something fresh? Did he want a shower? Your mind raced, but you kept a cool exterior. Somehow.

"Follow me." You took his hand. "My room is upstairs." 

"Y-your room?" You saw him blush. "We're going..." 

"Yeah. There's a bathroom attached if you wanna have a shower or something." 

"Really? You must be lucky to have a bathroom just off your bedroom." 

You nodded. "It helps." 

You led him upstairs without much more conversation- you figured he was too nervous. And so were you. Maybe not talking was for the best for right now. You hesitated for a moment when you reached your bedroom, your hand hovering over the doorknob. Was this a good idea? Could you finally go for it? Maybe....  _Maybe..._ You swung the door open with a new determination, tossing your bag into your bed. It was clean- more or less. You could tidy it up while he was having a shower or something. 

"Here." You took his bag from him, and pointed to the closed door on the other side of the room. "You wanna have a shower?"

"U-uhm... Sure. Yeah, sure." He nodded nervously.

"There are towels in there. Take all the time you need okay?" 

You saw him nod, and then the door closed, and you were alone. You waited. He was mumbling nervously to himself, but about what you couldn't make out. Maybe this was going too far. But maybe a little push was all he needed? 

_I'd love it if a cute girl like that wore my jersey._

Your body stiffened. You still held his bag in your hands. His jersey... You didn't exactly hear Asahi  _disagree_ with Nishinoya on that point. Gently crouching down, you slowly opened his bag. You didn't want to invade his privacy like this, but... You rifled through it, trying your best not to disturb anything before you found it. You pulled his jersey out carefully and held it out in front of yourself. You could heard the shower now- you had time. Maybe you could just...Put it on and then take it right off again! You just wanted to see how it looked.

You unbuttoned your shirt, slipping it off, letting it drop to the floor. You couldn't help but blush at the idea that you were standing here stripping while your boyfriend was completely naked in the next room, but it wasn't... uncomfortable. You slipped his jersey over your head and looked at yourself in the mirror- it went just past your knees, covering up the fact you even still had a skirt on. 

"Wow..." You did a little twirl in the mirror. Wearing his jersey now gave you an idea of just how  _big_ your boyfriend was. It wasn't tight fitting on him by any means, but it wasn't big on him. But it was  _big_ on you. Slowly, your hands reached under the jersey and you tugged off your skirt, letting that fall around your feet as well. You took a deep breath and stared at yourself in the mirror. You imagined what Asahi would say right now, seeing you like this. You wondered if he would like it- if maybe he'd just take you up against the wall and--

_Click_.

Without warning, the bathroom door swung open. When did he turn off the shower!? You didn't even notice, you were too busy thinking of dirty fantasies to realize he was done! He opened his mouth to say something, but froze the second he saw you. Your eyes met his and you felt the heat crawling down your neck. Oh god, oh god, I didn't actually  _want_ him to see me like this I just--!

The bathroom door slammed shut and you jumped at the loud  _bang_ it made. Oh boy. Is he mad? You'd never seen Asahi mad. But you  _did_ just go through his bag and--

"You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?" He asked.

"Huh?" 

He brought his hand to his face, trying to hide the steadily reddening blush on his cheeks. "You keep teasing me." 

Your heart nearly leaped out of your chest. Teasing? You?  _Teasing_? 

"Y-you heard, didn't you? What Nishinoya said..." 

"Ah." Oops. Caught again. 

Asahi took a step toward you, and your body tensed. This was such an odd situation that you had  _no idea_ what to do. So you just stood there, eyes shut tight, waiting. 

And waiting.

And waiting...

He called your name. You looked up at him, fists clenched, body trembling. You were nervous-  _he made you so nervous--!_

You were surprised to see him so calm. Sure, he was red as a tomato, but there was a gentle smile on his face, and he brought a hand up to your cheek. His palm was warm, and still kind of wet, but it felt nice.

"You didn't... have to do something like this for me." You said. "I know I'm...not the most confident person. And I don't ever want to make you feel uncomfortable, but..." He leaned down, and you could hear just how heavy he was breathing. "You're making it really hard for me right now." 

You eyes widened, his words sending a heat rushing through your body. Oh. Oh it was hard for him, huh? 

"...Well I know what else I could make pretty hard." The words left your mouth before you even thought about it and oh god, oh god you felt so  _dirty_ , but it felt so  _right_. You reached up and grabbed his shoulders, gently seating him on the edge of your bed before straddling his hips, running your hands through his wet hair- oooh boy, did it look good when it was down.

"Kiss me." You breathed, and his lips were on yours not a moment later. At this point, all bets were off, walls were being torn down in seconds and you two were crossing every single line you'd ever drawn with each other.

His arms snaked around you, pressing your body closer as he kissed you, though, you felt him holding back.  _He doesn't want to hurt me,_ you thought.  _He's scared... I'm scared... but..._

"Asahi," you mumbled between kisses. "It's okay, Asahi..." 

He nodded, his hands latching onto your hips as kissed him again, your tongue slipping between his lips. You two had kissed before but you'd never kissed like  _this_ _._ You could feel your body getting hotter and hotter with each passing moment.

"Your shirt..." You breathed helplessly, tugging at his sleeves. " Take it off..."

He nodded wordlessly, his hands working at the buttons while you watched. Never in your wildest dreams did you actually imagine this  _happening_ , but you weren't about to stop it. The second the last button was undone, you pulled his shirt off, your eyes hazy with lust, your nails raking down the front of his body, feeling those  _gorgeous_ muscles under your fingertips. 

"Asahi," you kissed his neck. "A-"

"Azumane." 

You stopped. "... What?" 

"I-I..." It took his all to look at you. "I want you to call me Azumane." 

Your eyes lit up. You couldn't hide the _happiness_ you felt- you threw your arms around him, sending you back toppling back on to the bed. "Azumane!"

He looked away shyly. "C-come on, you're embarrassing me." 

"Oh?" You grinned mischievously. "I can do a lot more things to embarrass you~"

"You're teasing again." 

"Do you want me to be more forward? Do you want me to tell you what I want...?" Your voice was soft, hardly over a whisper as you sat up, still straddling him. He saw you now- really saw you, wearing his jersey and you could feel him shiver beneath you. "There are lots of things...that I wanna do to you..." 

"... Like what?" 

Well you talked a big game, but when it came to actually  _telling_ him, you found the words caught in your throat. "L-like...well..." And you, like you usually did when you were nervous, blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "I wanna suck your cock." 

You stared at you, wide eyed, and you stared back, just as surprised at what had just come out of your mouth.

You cleared your throat. "...W-well?" 

"I..." Asahi looked away. "...I won't stop you." 

Oh boy, if you weren't wet already, you sure as hell were now. Slowly, you climbed off of him and he sat up on the edge of the bed once more, watching you take your place between his legs. Your hands trembled as you reached for his bet buckle, but you didn't have the chance to even try before he stopped you. A large hand laced it's fingers with yours, and for a moment, your heartbeat slowed.

"...Are you sure?" He asked.

You nodded. "Yeah. I...wanna make you feel good, Azumane." 

He didn't say anything else. He let your hands go, and the shook a little less as you undid his belt. You could see the slight bulge in his pants, feeling a sense of accomplishment.  _I made him like that_ , you thought with a grin.

"C-come on, don't smile like that." Asahi frowned. 

"Sorry, sorry," you giggled, unzipping his pants. Slowly, you reached into his boxers, pulling out his cock. It wasn't even fully hard and you could hardly wrap your fingers around it. How were you supposed to fit this in your mouth!?

Asahi covered his mouth with his hand, holding back a moan as you pumped his cock. This slow, steady strokes, and your soft hand- god they were driving him wild. You felt your face getting hotter- doing this was absolutely surreal.

"Azumane," you looked up at him. "Does it feel good?"

"Y-yeah..." He mumbled into the palm of his hand.

"...Should I keep going?"

A shy nod.

You brushed your hair behind your ear and leaned down, hesitantly pressing your lips against the head of his cock. You felt him flinch, and his hands balling into fists. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?"

"Okay."

You took a deep breath, then opening your mouth, taking his head into your mouth. You heard him let out a pleasurable sigh, which was followed by his body shuddering benath you. He's so cute, you thought as you sucked on the tip gently, not wanting to be too rough right from the get-go. You ran your tongue down the underside of his shaft, hearing a quiet 'oh god', which spurred you on even more. You put him in your mouth once more, this time taking in a little more. He was big-- you didn't even have him halfway in your mouth and it was getting a little uncomfortable for you. Not so much that you felt you had to stop, though.

"That feels...r-really good," he gasped, his hand gently grabbing at your hair. "I've... I've thought about you doing this before..."

You moaned, the vibrations around his cock causing him the shudder. You wanted to tell him. You wanted to tell him you'd been imagining this since even before you started dating. You imagined him grabbing your hair and  _fucking_ your throat until he  came in your mouth. Of course, you couldn't. It was  _rude_ to talk with your mouth full. Instead, you simply took more of him in your mouth, pushing deeper down onto his cock. You wanted him to keep talking.

He moaned your name. "I didn't think you wanted to... b-but oh god... I don't think I can hold back anymore..." 

_Don't_ , you thought.  _Don't hold back. I want you to ruin me--!_

You pulled back, gasping for air, tears stinging your eyes. Perhaps you'd taken in a little more than you could handle- but you were determined.

"A-are you okay?" He seemed panicked. "Are you hurt? Should we stop?" 

You shook your head. "No! I just need to go a little slower is all. I'm fine." 

Unsure, he nodded, and you took his cock in your hand once more. It was slick with your saliva, and with every stroke he moaned. You were gonna deepthroat him if it was the last thing you did tonight. You took his cock in your mouth, slower this time, breathing through your nose until you reached the point where, if you went any further, you couldn't breathe at all. You took a deep breath and pushed him deeper, attempting to loosen your throat. You gagged a little, and Asahi's hand went to your hair again- you could feel him shaking under you.

It happened so fast. You weren't even sure what happened until the tip of his cock touched the back of your throat and Asahi moaned. Oh. Oh,  _oh_. His hand was gripping your hair tightly, pushing you down on his cock. Your nose pressed against his body, and you'd taken every inch of him inside you. You nails clawed at his thighs- you couldn't breathe,  _you couldn't breathe_ , but oh god was this the  _hottest thing._

"C-cum..." He hissed between gritted teeth as he began thrusting his hips into your mouth with reckless abandon. You didn't realize he could be so rough- and neither did he, probably. You managed to look up at him, his eyes hazy with lust, his mouth hanging open as he moaned and gasped with each thrust as he literally face fucked you. "I'm gonna cum... ah... I...!"

Hot liquid spilled into your mouth, and down your throat. Asahi's body shook, holding your hair so tightly you were afraid he might just pull it out. But it felt  _good_ \- you weren't even the one having an orgasm and your body was tingling with pleasure. After a moment you felt the grip on your hair loosen, and you pulled yourself off his cock, swallowing as much as you could, though cum still trickled out the side of your mouth. Your hair and face were an absolute mess, and the moment Asahi realized just what he had done, he  _freaked out_.

"I'm sorry!" He knelt down in front of you, cupping your face in his hands. "I didn't... I wasn't...! D-did I hurt you!?" 

"Azumane... calm down..." Your voice was hoarse, but otherwise, you felt fine... Sort of. There was an aching between your legs, and uncomfortable heat you just couldn't get rid of. "I'm... I'm fine. But..." You rubbed your thighs together. You had literally just finished sucking your boyfriends dick and you were too embarrassed to tell him how  _wet_ you were.

Thankfully, he caught on. 

Gently, he picked you up, setting you on the bed before climbing on top of you. He pepper gentle kisses on your face and down your neck, whispering sweet nothings to you as his hands wandered your body.

"I can't wait, Azumane..." You whined as his fingers trailed down your stomach. "I want you..." 

"A...are you sure?" 

"Yeah." 

"...Right now?"

"Azumane!"

"Right!" The way he worried about you was endearing, but right now, you just wanted him  _inside you_. You felt him push your panties aside, his fingers prod at your entrance- not what you wanted, but if that's how he wanted to start, it was fine by you. It was probably better this way, you had trouble fitting him in your mouth already.

He slowly pushed his middle finger inside you and you gripped your sheets with a gasp. "Does that feel good?" 

"Yes," you moaned.

"...Do you want more?" He wasn't asking out of concern, not this time. He wanted to hear you  _say it_.

"Y-yes."

"Yes?"

"Yes, please!" You pleaded, throwing your head back as he pushed another finger inside, stretching your wet walls. He wasn't skilled at this by any means, but this fingers were so _big_ , you just didn't really care. "Azumane...it's feel good... I want more." 

"...More?"

"I want your cock inside me, Azumane..." You put your hands on his cheeks, smiling softly. "I'm ready... So please..." 

He pulled his fingers out of you and, for the first time, he saw just how dripping  _wet_ you were. He positioned himself between your legs, and you shivered as he pressed the head of his cock against your entrance. "C-can I...?" 

You nodded. "Just go slow." 

And he did. He stopped any time your expression twisted in pain, or you told him to slow down. He was careful, giving you gentle kisses and whispering to you how good you felt around him.

"Azumane... Y-you can move now." You wrapped your arms around his neck and he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck. He began thrusting slowly, enjoying hearing the sighs of pleasure in his ears. "You're so big, Azumane... You're filling me up so much..."

"It feels so good...to be inside you..." He nibbled on your neck, and you rocked your hips against his, relishing in every moan he gave you. You felt good, and so did he, and that's all that mattered to you.

"Hey," he murmured into your neck.

"Yeah?"

"...I want you to ride me." 

You were surprised by the rather sudden request. "Eh?" 

"I-I..." He looked down at you, his cheeks flushed. "I want you to be on top. I'm scared that I'm going to hurt you. And..." 

"...And?" 

"... You look really cute in my jersey." He admitted sheepishly. He was deep inside you and  _this_ is what he was embarrassed about. 

You two switched positions, Asahi lying on his back as you straddled his hips. You felt a lot more comfortable like this as well- and it was a whole different feeling as you slid down onto his cock. 

"Aah... this position feels really good..." You purred. "I can see your cute face~"

"I could say that same." Asahi's hands gently grabbed your hips. "I could get used to this..."

You smiled. "I'm gonna move now."

"Okay." 

You put your hands on his chest for support and slowly began to move. Slowly, at first, getting used to his size. It didn't hurt so much as it was just a little uncomfortable, but with each thrust of your hips, that feeling faded into something much more  _pleasurable_.

"You're amazing," Asahi's voice was just barely over a whisper. "You're beautiful, and wonderful..." 

"C-come on, you're embarrassing me..." You rolled your hips, taking a bit more of him into you and you felt his grip on your hips tighten for a moment. "C-can I go faster?"

"Please," Asahi replied, breathless, his eyes nearly begging you.

And how could you refuse? 

You were glad you'd been working out your legs so much because damn, sex was  _tough_. Though you were so caught up in the moment, you didn't think about how sore you were going to be after this. All you thought about was riding your boyfriends thick cock, and how it filled you up so nicely, and how good it felt when  you arched your back.

"Azumane," you moaned as he bucked his hips into you. "Azumane... Ah...! Fuck me... Fuck me, more! More!"

You didn't need to tell him twice. He thrust his hips in time with yours, the two of you filling the room with passionate moans- you were sure that your bed might actually break, and you'd have to explain that to your parents. But that was a conversation for later. Right now, you were focused on the pleasure that wracked your body, and the head that built up inside you. 

"I'm close," he panted, his thrusts getting a little faster, almost so that you couldn't keep up. You weren't even riding him anymore, he was simply doing with _you_ as he pleased. 

"M-me too..." You leaned down, pressing your lips against his ear. "Cum with me, Azumane." 

You moaned loudly as he thrust into you again and again, hard and rough. You swore you were seeing stars as he hit a certain spot inside you, driving his cock into it again and again--!

He wrapped his arms around you tightly as he came, your whole body tightening and you bit into the pillow as your own orgasm shuddered through your body. It was nothing like when you'd done it by yourself- the feeling of him inside you while you came was something _much better_.

The two of you stayed like that for a moment, catching your breath. His arms wrapped around you a little tighter and you smiled, your heart pounding a mile a minute.

 

"... It was." Asahi said, his hand gently petting your hair.

"Eh?"

"The popsicle. It was a winner."

You couldn't hold back a laugh. "You dork..." 

_You're all mine._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phew! That was a hard one for me to write tbh. Asahi is just so dang cute and pure idk if I could make him sin like this. But I did it <3 Asahi seems like the kind of person who needs a lot of communication and stuff during sex so I tried to do that the best I could ;w; My sweet little boy.... what sin..........
> 
> Send me requests at nsfwchii.tumblr.com <3 !!


End file.
